Hollywoodedge, Screams 5 Man InsaneT PE134601
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Info * First recorded: N/A * Creator: N/A * Owner: The Hollywood Edge (1990-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: N/A * First heard: N/A * Area used: Worldwide Sound Effect Description Screams 5; Man, Insane Tantrum, Medium Perspective. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect AudioMicro Used In TV Shows * Action League Now! (Heard once in "Very Special Action League Now! Special".) * The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers * The Amazing World of Gumball * America's Funniest Home Videos * Blind Date * Bob's Burgers * Cartoon Sushi (Heard once in the Halloween intro.) * CatDog * Dexter's Laboratory * Dude That's My Ghost (Heard once In "Summertime Rules".) * The Fairly OddParents * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Heard briefly once in "Who Let the Dogs In?".) * Grim & Evil (Heard once in "Tastes Like Chicken") * The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy (Heard once in "Tastes Like Chicken" and "Keeper Of The Reaper") * Harvey Street Kids * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (Heard once in "Cursed".) * Horrid Henry (Heard once in "Horrid Henry Flicks the Bogey".) * Johnny Test (Heard three times In "Johnny vs Bling Bling Boy 2".) * Kappa Mikey (Heard twice in "The Good, the Bad, and the Mikey".) * Kenny the Shark (2nd scream) * Late Night with Conan O'Brien (Heard once in the Halloween Special in 2006.) * Liquid Television * MAD * Mad TV * Mighty Magiswords * Mr. Unluck * My Life as a Teenage Robot * MythBusters * Portal * Power Rangers * The Powerpuff Girls (Heard once in "Boogie Frights" and "Paste Makes Waste".) * The Ren & Stimpy Show (Heard once in "Svën Höek" and "Stimpy's Fan Club".) * Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon * Rex the Runt (Heard once in "Easter Island".) * Robot Chicken * Rocko's Modern Life * Samurai Jack (Heard in "The Birth of Evil", both parts) * Secrets of the Cryptkeeper's Haunted House * Sitting Ducks (Heard once in "Gator in the Mask".) * South Park * Space Goofs * Spliced (TV Series) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "Scaredy Pants" and "Krusty Towers"; twice in "SpongeBob's Last Stand".) * Squirrel Boy * Superjail! (Heard once in "Nightshift".) * Teen Titans Go! (Heard once in "Starliar," "Sidekick," "Breakfast Cheese," "Who's Laughing Now?," and "Royal Jelly.") * The Tonight Show with Jay Leno * Totally Spies! (Heard in various pitches.) * VH1 ILL-ustrated * Whacked Out Sports * What a Cartoon! (Heard once in "Buy One, Get One Free.") * Yin Yang Yo! TV Specials * G4's Holiday Hit List (2003) (Heard once in the beginning after "It Sucked?" while a glass of milk is on top of a CD being heard off-screen.) Movies * The Incredibles (2004) * Bewitched (2005) * Smosh: The Movie (2015) * Superhero Movie (2008) (Used for the second scream.) Shorts * Aladdin's Misadventures-Genie Got AIDS * Calambur SOS-Summer (Heard in one short.) * G4: The Rabbit Owns You n00b (2004) Video Games * Army Men: Toys in Space (1999) * BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2009) (Heard once in the "Bad Ending" of "Ragna Story Mode.") * Do Not Disturb - A Game for Real Pranksters! (Heard once in the "Spider" prank.) - (Grumpy McGrump Scream only.) * Dynamite Cop (1998) * Grabbed by the Ghoulies (2003) * Hercules Action Game (1997) * Lords of the Realm 2 (1994) * The Lost World: Jurassic Park (arcade game) (1997) * MadWorld (2009) (Heard once in the "E3 2008 Trailer".) * Metal Slug 5 (2003) (High pitched and sped up.) * The New Way Things Work (PC Game, 1998) * Pocahontas (1995) (Sega Genesis/Mega Drive version) * Shrek 2 (2004) (Various Pitches) * SimCity 3000 (PC Game, 1999) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom (2003) (Video Game) * Stephen Biesty's Incredible Cross-Sections Stowaway! (1994) * The Need for Speed (Heard low-pitched in the music track "Hideous".) * Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles: Smash-Up (Heard once in the "Features Trailer".) - (Donatello screams only.) Commercials Singapore: * Partnership Against Drugs Assn - Rats (1999) Promos * ChalkZone: The Wiggies (2002) Trailers * Friday (1995) (Trailers) * License to Wed (2007) (Trailers) * Stay Tuned (1992) (Trailers) TV Spots * Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald (2018) (TV Spots) (Heard briefly.) Music Videos * NSYNC - Thinking of You (I Drive Myself Crazy) (1999) * Sugababes - Angels With Dirty Faces (2002) YouTube Videos * Animated Atrocities #15: "Face Freeze" Spongebob (Heard in 1:32-1:37) (MrEnter screams only) * BonziBuddy * Brody Foxx's Yo Mama Series * HAPPY SOULS (Heard in 1:04-1:09) * LazyTown YTPs (Heard once in a low volume in "Careful With That Axe, Robbie".) * Mario Oddshow 2 (1st scream) * Ricky Berwick Compilation 2 * SMG4 Videos * Sonic Glitched 3 * Wileyk209zback's 3DMM Videos * Thomas & Friends YTPs (Heard once in "Thompson Inhales Jet Engine Fumes".) Anime * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (OVA) (1993-1994) (Heard in high and low pitches.) Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Screams 5 Man InsaneT PE134601/Image Gallery Audio Samples